Naruki Doi
|birth_date = |birth_place = Ikoma City, Nara, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Second Doi Naruki Doi |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Último Dragón Jorge "Skayde" Rivera |debut = May 13, 2000 |retired = }} is a Japanese wrestler for Dragon Gate. He also wrestled for Ring of Honor, where he is a former World Tag Team Champion with Shingo Takagi, as well as Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career Toryumon Doi debuted in Toryumon Japan as part of the T2P. As one of his family members was a player for the Japanese baseball team the Yomiuri Giants, he was given a baseball gimmick and the name of Second Doi. Doi was originally groomed as the top face for T2P, but injuries forced him to debut in Japan late and his growth was slightly stunted. He joined the Toryumon Japan roster, and Shin M2K as T2P ended its run, later joining Final M2K. Dragon Gate Doi continued on in Final M2K. At the end of 2004, he abruptly dropped the baseball gimmick and started competing under his real name. In January 2005, Doi turned heel and joined CIMA's new faction Blood Generation. He gained more rank then and rose to be something of a second-in-command for the stable. He also became the first Open The Brave Gate Champion on March 13, and would hold it until November 13, when he lost it to Dragon Kid. On April 12, 2006, when Gamma was kicked out of Blood Generation due to constant clashes with CIMA, Doi left with Gamma, along with Masato Yoshino and Naoki Tanizaki. It was unclear whether Doi or Gamma was the leader of the splinter faction. After Doi and Gamma won the rights to the Blood Generation name in a tag match against CIMA and Don Fujii eleven days later, Doi's faction renounced it, renaming themselves the Muscle Outlaw'z. The MO'z ranks would grow when Magnitude Kishiwada joined them after returning from a stint of injury, as well as referee Kinta Tamaoka. The group would lose Tanisaki later that year, but shortly after recruited Genki Horiguchi. MO'z would also host any heel wrestlers visiting Dragon Gate. Doi continued to gain rank in 2007, and formed a regular tag team with Masato Yoshino, known as Speed Muscle, an amalgamation of their respective nicknames "Speed Star" and "Bosou Muscle". Doi and Yoshino declared themselves the first Open The Twin Gate Champions after winning the inaugural Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament in June, and later defeated Taku Iwasa and Keni'chiro Arai for the I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to unify the two belts. In November, Doi and Yoshino added the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to their collection. Doi and Yoshino would drop the GHC titles to Shingo Takagi and BxB Hulk of New Hazard in January 2008, and then the Open the Twin Gate titles to Iwasa and Arai the month after, and opted to stop teaming with each other. Doi briefly teamed with Genki Horiguchi while Yoshino pursued CIMA and the Open the Dream Gate championship. Yoshino put forward an impressive performance, and despite losing, was congratulated by both CIMA and Doi. Their team reconciled. Doi and Yoshino's increasing popularity began to cause a split in the Muscle Outlaw'z, as Yoshino began to feud with stablemate Yasushi Kanda. The MO'z eventually split, with the heel faction of Kanda, Horiguchi, Gamma and YAMATO joining up with Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong to form Real Hazard. Doi and Yoshino formed their own new stable, World-1, that also included BxB Hulk, Naoki Tanizaki, and m.c. KZ. In August, he and Yoshino won the Summer Adventure Tag League Tournament for the second year in a row, and then a month later, on September 26, they captured the Open the Twin Gate Titles for a second time from Ryo Saito and Susumu Yokosuka. Their second reign was very short, for they lost the titles nine days later to YAMATO and Cyber Kong. However, Doi would go on to become the ace of the promotion by year's end: He won the King of Gate Tournament on December 19, and then nine days later he defeated Shingo Takagi to become the Open the Dream Gate Champion. On May 5, he made a notable defense of the title against the former sumo champion-turned-wrestler Akebono. Despite the huge size difference, he was able to defeat Akebono and retain the title, after hitting him with five consecutive Bakatare Sliding Kicks. On July 19, he got his biggest victory ever when he defeated Open the Brave Gate Champion CIMA in a Title vs. Title Match, claiming the Brave Gate for a second time and really cementing his status as the unquestioned ace of the promotion. He vacated the Brave Gate immediately afterwards. On August 24, 2010, Doi and Masato Yoshino won their third Summer Adventure Tag League by defeating Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito in the finals. On October 13, 2010, Doi turned on Yoshino and joined the former Deep Drunkers and Takuya Sugawara to form a new heel stable. On November 23, 2010, Doi and Gamma defeated K-ness and Susumu Yokosuka to win the Open the Twin Gate Championship. At the final Dragon Gate show of 2010, Final Gate 2010 on December 26, Doi unsuccessfully challenged his former partner Masato Yoshino for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. On January 10, 2011, Doi and Gamma lost the Open the Twin Gate Championship to Don Fujii and Masaaki Mochizuki. On January 14, 2011, Team Doi aligned themselves with CIMA's WARRIORS stable, who turned heel in the process. On January 18 the new group was named Blood Warriors. On September 2, Doi, Kzy and Naoki Tanizaki defeated Gamma, Masato Yoshino and YAMATO to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. They were stripped of the title on January 19, 2012, after Tanizaki was sidelined for six months with a shoulder injury. After being kicked out of Blood Warriors by new leader Akira Tozawa, Doi reunited with Masato Yoshino to form World-1 International. On May 6, Doi, Yoshino and PAC won the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On September 12, 2013, Doi again turned on Yoshino and jumped to Mad Blankey, signaling the end of World-1 International. On August 5, 2014, Doi became the provisional Open the Dream Gate Champion, when he defeated BxB Hulk in a four-on-one handicap match. He failed to become the official champion, losing to Hulk in a one-on-one match on August 17. On June 13, Doi and YAMATO would defeat Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko Boy to become Open the Twin Gate champions. On August 16, 2015, Mad Blankey was forced to disband after losing to Jimmyz in a five-on-five elimination tag team match, after being betrayed by K-ness. On September 23, Doi formed a new stable named VerserK with Cyber Kong, Kotoka, Mondai Ryu, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO. Doi and YAMATO would hold the Open the Twin Gate championships until losing the titles to T-Hawk and Big R Shimizu on March 6, 2016. They would break Masaaki Mochizuki and Don Fujii's most defenses record with 9 defenses before losing the belts. On October 12, VeserK was able to defeat Monster Express in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match, forcing Monster Express to disbands. After the match, T-Hawk would attack Doi, kicking him out of the group. Doi subsequently became a tweener, and once again began teaming with longtime partner Masato Yoshino. Doi unsuccessfully challenged YAMATO for the Open the Dream Gate Championship at Final Gate on December 25. On January 18, 2017 Doi, Masaaki Mochizuki and Big R Shimizu participated at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament but they were eliminated in the first round by VerserK (T-Hawk, Shingo Takagi and El Lindaman). Later that night Doi dressed as Dr. Muscle saved his longtime partner, Masato Yoshino, Kotoka and Ben-K from an attack from VerserK and the four made an alliance. After this Doi finally completed his face turn. On March 4 Doi, Ben-K and Big R Shimizu challenged VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong) for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. However, Kong was injured and he was replaced by "brother" YASSHI and the match would be for the vacant titles. On March 20. 2017 Doi, Ben-K and Big R Shimizu defeated VerserK to win the Open The Triangle Gate Champions. On April 7 Doi, Ben-K and Shimizu successfully defended the Open The Triangle Gate Champions against Jimmyz (Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!, Jimmy Susumu and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito). After the match, Doi, Ben-K, Shimizu and Masato Yoshino formed a new unit. Later Kotoka would join them naming the unit MaxiMuM. On May 5, Doi failed to capture the Open The Dream Gate Championship from YAMATO at the Dead or Alive Steel Cage match, being the third man to be eliminated. In May to the beginning of June Doi participated in the King of Gate at block C with 7 points (3 victories, 1 loss and 1 draw) advancing to the semifinals. Doi would then defeat Shingo Takagi to get into the finals. The following day Doi failed to beat T-Hawk in the finals of the King of Gate. On July 1 Doi, Ben-K and Shimizu lost the Open The Triangle Gate Championship to Takashi Yoshida, El Lindaman and Shingo Takagi. On December 23 at Final Gate Doi, Yoshino and Jason Lee defeated Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO, BxB Hulk and Kzy) to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. They lost the titles to Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) on May 6, 2018 at Dead or Alive. Following the Dead or Alive, Doi took part in the King of Gate, winning his block with a clean record of four wins and zero losses, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. On July 1, Doi lost to YAMATO in the semifinals of the tournament. During the King of Gate, Doi started a storyline with MaxiMuM stablemate Big R Shimizu where he Shimizu started blaming Doi for his losses. On July 22 at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, Shimizu apologized Doi for blaming him for his losses, which Doi accepted after being sad of him losing the match. The two challenged BxB Hulk and YAMATO to a title match for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. Leading to the title match Shimizu started weirdly praising Doi following their matches. On August 7, during the title match, Shimizu turned on Doi and joined ANTIAS. Doi MaxiMuM's stablemates Masato Yoshino and Ben-K made the save. The three would ask Hulk and YAMATO for help one time only, which they agreed for agreed to help MaxiMuM out, for one time. General Manager Takayuki Yagi announced that Doi, Yoshino, Ben-K, Hulk and YAMATO were going to face ANTIAS on September 6, leading Ben-K to turn on MaxiMuM and help ANTIAS, joining the stable in the process. Since January 13, 2019, Dragon Kid began proclaiming himself as the leader of MaxiMuM and started berating the other members of MaxiMuM, after losing their matches. Kid would accuse his stablemates efforts, stating that they only worked hard when there was a prize on the line. His actions started to annoy Doi, leading him to ask Kid to leave MaxiMuM. On March 7, Doi and Kid faced each other in a match. Doi would show signs of a heel turn such as using his former VerserK attire, attack Kid during his entrance and using heel a low blow to win the match. Later that night, Doi was offered by R.E.D's leader Eita to join R.E.D, only for Kid to interrupt and question Doi's tactics. Doi responded that he just joined in the 20th Anniversary fan service by wearing his old VerserK attire. General Manager Takayuki Yagi capitalized on the opportunity and announced the rules for the Steel Cage Survival match at Dead or Alive on May 6, as well multiple tag team matches between members of the respective units to decide, which member would enter in the match. Doi would select Kid as his partner, leading Yoshino to choose Ishida. On March 16, Doi warned Kid that if he retrieved the flag he would kick him out of the stable, while Kid responded that he would keep MaxiMuM all together. On April 10, Doi and Kid defeated Ishida and Yoshino, with Doi pinning Ishida to represent MaxiMuM in the match. Doi blackmailed Kid that if he helped him win the match, he wouldn't kick him out of the stable. Yoshino proposed facing Doi to decide who would represent MaxiMuM in the match, but Doi refused. On May 6 at Dead or Alive, after MaxiMuM helped Doi escape the "Bonds" steel cage survival five-way match, Doi decided that no one would be no one kicked out, forgiving Kid for his actions. Later that month, Doi took part in the 2019 King of Gate, where he finished the tournament with a record of three wins, one draw, and one loss, his draw against Ryo Saito, which costed him a chance to advance to the semifinals of the tournament. On June 9, Doi and Ishida faced Tribe Vanguard (YAMATO and KAI) for the Open The Twin Gate Champions, during the match, Eita and Big R Shimizu, interfered in the match, while also claiming to be the next challengers. Tribe Vanguard and MaxiMuM weren't satisfied with the conclusion of the match and all teams wanted to face each other in a rematch, leading General Manager Takayuki Yagi making the match official of the event. On July 21, at Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival, Doi and Ishida failed to capture the Open The Twin Gate Champions YAMATO and KAI, in a match also involving Eita and Shimizu. On November 4 at Gate of Destiny, after Ben-K defeated Doi's stablemate, Yoshino, Doi came to the ring and proclaimed as the next challenger for Ben-K's title, leading the champion to accept the challenge. Three days later, Doi and Yoshino faced Ben-K and Shun Skywalker in a winning effort. On December 15 at Final Gate, Doi defeated Ben-K to win the Open The Dream Gate Championship for his second time, after eleven years. Three days later, Doi and Yoshino suspended the stable, after joining their mentor Último Drágon to form the Toryumon stable, as part of a "Generation War" against Dragon Gate and R.E.D. Foreign excursion Doi became one half of the ROH World Tag Team Champions on March 3, 2007, with SHINGO, beating The Briscoe Brothers in Liverpool, England. The two would lose the title back to the Briscoes at All Star Extravaganza III on March 30. In June 2008, he and Masato Yoshino joined Milano Collection AT and Puma to form Team Japan in that year's TNA World X Cup Tournament and together they had matches against members of the other teams, losing each match. At Victory Road, Doi competed in the Ultimate X match but came up short. Doi has also appeared for the Hawaii-based Action Zone Wrestling, debuting with tag team partner Masato Yoshino on January 7, 2008 in a four-way tag team match. He later returned for singles action at AZW's third year anniversary show Anniversary Annihilation on June 2, 2008 in a triple threat match against Akua and Sabaki. Factions *Shin M2K (2003) *Final M2K (2004-2005) *Blood Generation (2005–2006) *Muscle Outlaw'z (2006–2008) *WORLD-1 (2008–2010) *Blood Warriors (2011–2012) *World-1 International (2012–2013) *Mad Blankey (2013–2015) *VerserK (2015–2016) *MaxiMuM (2017–2019) *Toryumon (2019–present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Bakatare Sliding Kick'' (Running single leg dropkick to the face of a kneeling opponent) **''Golden Glove'' (Reverse rocking horse) – 2000–2004 **''Muscular Bomb'' (Half nelson lifted and dropped into a wheelbarrow driver) – 2007–present *'Signature moves' **''Bosou Elbow'' (Diving elbow drop) **''Dai Bosou!'' (Cannonball) **''Doi 555'' (Sitout fireman's carry facebuster, sometimes from the second rope) **Flapjack dropped into a hangman **Inverted DDT **Multiple slaps **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-back, sometimes from the top rope ***German, from the top rope ***Tiger :*Rope hung dropkick :*Rope hung senton bomb :*Running crossbody to the back of an opponent draped over the second rope :*Sitout spinebuster :*Spin-out powerbomb :*Suicide dive :*Turnbuckle powerbomb :*''V9 Clutch'' (Reverse arm trap somersault cradle) *'With Masato Yoshino' **'Double team signature moves' ***Assisted double foot stomp to the opponent's arm (Yoshino) ***Assisted missile dropkick into a senton to another opponent (Yoshino) ***Assisted rope hung senton bomb (Doi) ***Drop toe hold (Doi) / Sliding kick (Yoshino) combination ***Flapjack (Doi) / One-handed bulldog (Yoshino) combination ***Front missile dropkick (Yoshino) / Doi 555 (Doi) combination ***Poetry in Motion corner elbow (Yoshino) ***Powerbomb (Doi) / Sling Blade (Yoshino) combination *'With Genki Horiguchi' **'Double team finishing moves ***''Backslide From Bakatare'' (Backslide From Heaven (Horiguchi) / Bakatare Sliding Kick (Doi) combination) *'With YAMATO' **'Double team finishing moves' ***''Bakatare Sliding Kick'' (Doi) followed by a Gallaria (YAMATO) combination *'Nicknames' **'"Bosou Muscle"' (Japanese for "Rampaging Muscle") *'Entrance themes' **"Hit and Run" by Hikaru Ishida **"Blood #5" by ACMA **'"Muscular Countdown -do what you want-"' by ACMA Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masato Yoshino **Open The Brave Gate Championship (2 times) **Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 times, current) **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (13 times) – with CIMA and Don Fujii (1), Gamma and Masato Yoshino (2), Gamma and Magnitude Kishiwada (1), Magnitude Kishiwada and Masato Yoshino (1), PAC and Naoki Tanizaki (1), Kzy and Naoki Tanizaki (1), Masato Yoshino and PAC (1), Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY (1), Rich Swann and Shachihoko BOY (1), Cyber Kong and Kzy (1), Ben-K and Big R Shimizu (1) and Masato Yoshino and Jason Lee (1) **Provisional Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with CIMA and Shingo Takagi **Open The Twin Gate Championship (6 times) – with Masato Yoshino (2), Gamma (1), Ricochet (1), and YAMATO (2) **Provisional Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) **Open The Brave Gate Championship Tournament (2005) **One Night Ten Man Tag Tournament (2004) with K-ness, Kenichiro Arai, Masaaki Mochizuki and Susumu Yokosuka **King of Gate (2008) **Summer Adventure Tag League (2007, 2008, 2010) – with Masato Yoshino **Open the Twin Gate Championship Participation Team Tournament (2010) – with Masato Yoshino **Best Bout Award (2018) vs. Eita on May 8 **Ashiyanikki Cup 6 Man Tag Team Tournament (2019)Dragon Gate Tournaments#2019 Ashiyanikki Cup 6 Man Tag Team Tournament– with Masato Yoshino and Kaito Ishida *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'110' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Masato Yoshino *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with SHINGO *'Toryumon Japan' **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with Dragon Kid and Keni'chiro Arai *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (2006) with Masato Yoshino and CIMA vs. Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito (ROH – Supercard of Honor – March 31) **Match of the Year (2006) with Masato Yoshino and CIMA vs. Dragon Kid, Genki Horiguchi and Ryo Saito (ROH – Supercard of Honor – March 31) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Ultimo Dragon Gym 2nd Class Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:MAD BLANKEY Category:WORLD-1 INTERNATIONAL Category:Blood Warriors Category:WORLD-1 Category:Muscle Outlaw'z Category:Blood Generation Category:Final M2K Category:Shin M2K Category:King of Gate Category:VerserK Category:Iron Perms Category:MaxiMuM